


Persisting Preternatural

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Dannymay2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And that in my opinion makes this even better, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gen, I'll up the rating if any real swears make it into this, No beta because this is called chaos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, The Masters siblings use filler swears and we have real swears in Bright Sessions canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: What happens when doctor Bright encounters the fact ghosts are real? Well, since this Masters family-related, it'd be chaos. It's Damien's fault everyone.What happens when the Masters siblings find out people can be born with superpowers? Also chaos, but for once Vlad doesn't do anything illegal. Okay, scratch that, but at least this Vlad at a time where he's not dastardly.Spoilers for seasons 1-3 of The Bright Sessions (just adding this to be safe)All Danny Phantom seasons, but no Phantom Planet.
Relationships: Joan Bright & Damien, Vlad Masters & Christine Masters, Vlad Masters & Therapy
Series: Dannymay2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. It's Just Damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up to all of the readers from The Bright Sessions fandom, on Danny Phantom side there's a LOT of fan content that isn't exactly canon. Spoilers for both in here, so fair warning!
> 
> Set in 2016ish/during Bright Sessions canon.

Thankfully none of her other patients were in the room when Damien walked in. Unannounced, like usual. Once again, she'd be having an impromptu session with Damien, but hopefully this time she could avoid giving in to his 'persistence.' Oh boy, she didn't know what she was in for this time. 

"Damien you can't just- _oh my God!"_

That's when she saw, in the hallway, who he'd brought as a 'guest'. There's no way _Miss Masters_ would have come willingly, knowing Damien's ability. Enough damage was done without considering how Mr.Masters would react, and then there's the AM...

"I just ran into someone I thought you'd like to meet doctor B."

"Damien, you have no idea what you've done." the horror in her voice slipped through, "Damien- you can't just force people to come with you like this."

"Easy doctor B, it'll be fine. It's not like I made her do anything wrong, so relax. Besides, I got her to open up to an adoring fan about her personal life, isn't that right sweetheart?" he directed his last comments to Miss Masters, "You're not exactly a normal gal."

"Damien you little-" Christine looked around, "-you're so lucky Vlad hasn't caught you _yet_."

The look on her face said it all. Damien saw one of the general mad at him looks, but not specific to anyone who knew him. Doctor Bright saw it as a ‘furious that she was kidnapped’ look. She wasn't wrong but... In reality, it mirrored her 'ticked at Vlad' face, but without sibling rivalry. Ah, right, neither of them knew the Masters siblings personally.

"Aw, c'mon, the big man isn't _that_ scary," he smirked, "I bet he'd love me, right?"

Her eyes widened. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again her eyes locked onto his, somehow, not afraid of getting influenced again. Oh, he was _so_ lucky he wasn't a ghost. He was **_so_** lucky.

She placed a hand on her forehead, frustrated, and moved a few paces away from him. The older woman's furrowed brow too-focused deep breathing furthered the assurance doctor Bright had that Mr.Masters would _not_ love to meet Damien. 

"If he lets you live, he'd still hate you for this." she rolled her eyes at him and spoke to doctor Bright, with far more respect, "Vlad won't actually kill him."

"Damien 'convinced' you to come here?" she spoke unamusedly.

"He asked me for an autograph, and then that's when it got _weird._ " she still opted to keep her guard up, "I have to ask something. How in _Mordor_ did you do this without Vlad noticing?"

"Easy, I used my ability on him too." he didn't care that he'd kidnapped her, "See doctor B, she's not as mad as you think she is."

"No, I'm still mad. I'm just glad nothing horrible happened to me." she corrected, "Damien, this is going to backfire on you one of these days, I'm _warning_ you." both frustration and concern came out when she spoke.

"And?" Damien had no fear of Vlad _yet._

A slight chill danced up and down her spine at the lack of fear in his voice. Sure, go ahead and not be afraid of Vlad. He didn’t know what Vlad could do... Taking a deep breath, she refocused her thoughts on what she could say that might calm Vlad down. All while trying to resist Damien’s prying and hold a conversation with doctor Bright.

"I'm sorry for all of this Miss Masters, but I must ask you not to tell anyone about Damien's- gift. For the safety of him and others.'' She spoke professionally and with sympathy.

"The fact he can pseudo-possess people?" she snorted with a smile, "My lips are sealed."

"Not as much charm as imposing my will on people, but that's catchy enough."

His un-ghostly influence still remained. She could keep his desires separate from hers and yet... She felt herself slowly agreeing with him. It felt too much and yet too little like what she knew. Right now, he wanted explanations. Nothing super specific, but, she felt like sharing things she normally wouldn’t tell him. At least Vlad wouldn’t blame her?

"It doesn't work like possession," she explained, "Damien, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons doctor B.”

The prodding came again. Instead of an overwhelming force, it came gradually. Relative to overshadowing, anyway. Damien’s power grew stronger subtlety, yet quickly. If she hadn’t been around ghosts for a decade, she wouldn’t even notice during their first encounter. That terrified her more than the idea that a human could do this.

Half of her already wanted to talk about some of this. It didn’t help that part of her wanted to talk about Vlad to doctor Bright, even if she fully intended to do so on Vlad’s terms. It didn’t help that Damien had something to work with. In the back of her mind, she figured that she couldn’t resist. She at least had the benefit of being aware he influenced her?

"I'd say so," she crossed her arms as Damien’s desires tried to influence hers, "it's not like actually being overshadowed."

"You've- been possessed?" she couldn't hide her skepticism, "or overshadowed as you called it just now?"

_Alright, Damien,_ she wasn’t sure if he could read her thoughts, _you want me to talk about ghosts and not be specific? Alright then… Wants don’t always have to be specific, **do they**? _

"Yeah," she remained calm, "you mean you _haven't_ counseled ghost-related issues?"

"I don't- but what made you think my counseling involved ghosts, if I may ask?"

"I saw your ad once and figured therapy for the 'strange and unusual' meant you worked with the supernatural." she felt a tug for the last part, “My counseling experience involves them.”

"Funny thing is she did mention your name once while we were having a heart-to-heart chat, but she didn't know anything that you haven't told me. About atypicals, that is."

"Not in the case of ghosts," she leaves it at that, "and Damien- what did you make her tell you?"

"Not as much as I hoped for," he cut the big personality for a moment, "She _resisted_ me, doctor B. She can't do what I can, but I felt her push back. She shoved me out for a few seconds. -and I can still feel it every now and then." he shot her a glare.

The feeling came on thicker and more controlled. More specific and more focused on what he wanted from her. It felt less strange, less noticeable. The line of her desires and his blurred further and she almost couldn’t tell the difference. Yet- yet she knew he was getting closer to what she didn’t want to say at all. 

_I can tell him something- Vlad won’t mind._

"Yeah," she spoke with confidence, mostly due to Damien’s ability "I've been through worse. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm being honest. The first time I've been possessed, or overshadowed, was by my brother. I can feel my mind being invaded either way."

" _What-_ " Damien and doctor Bright were thinking the same thing _for once_.

"You mean- he can do what I can." Damien focused his efforts fully on her, "He can make people do what he wants- 'impose his will' as doctor B. likes to call it?"

Doctor Bright’s eyes widened slightly at the idea that, perhaps, ghosts did exist. It didn’t help, it didn’t help at all that she had no idea what she’d be walking into. Miss Masters took a deep breath but couldn't resist it. No, she wouldn’t normally say it. She _promised_ him she’d keep that a secret. She promised him as he did to her twenty years ago. 

It sprawled and stretched deeper- the feeling. It wasn’t like the smothering feeling of a ghost overshadowing someone or the cold crawling of a ghost focusing all of its influence on one person specifically. Damien’s power veined out like a spiderweb darting and twisting away whenever she tried to fight it. It melted and blended into her thoughts, far more comfortable than overshadowing.

"It's not the same, I haven't felt my mind being invaded like this before.”

"That's _enough_ Damien," doctor Bright didn't get to finish.

She couldn’t mentally feel it reaching out to anyone besides herself, she doubted she would anyway, so the power had that in common with overshadowing. Anyone could guess that Damien would use this on doctor Bright, who Miss Masters assumed could resist better. No, she definitely was considering the way she’d reacted. The thought only had a second to enter the forefront of her mind.

"From what she's saying, her brother is an atypical doctor B. His ability is the closest thing I've found to what I can do- now, tell me how exactly does his ability work?"

She felt it prodding, pulling, coaxing her into wanting his desires. He **wanted** her to talk about Vlad’s powers. He wanted her to talk about not just possession- all that she knew about his ‘ability’ as both he and doctor Bright called superpowers. And she wanted, at the moment, to tell him about all of Vlad’s powers. All the while the line had vanished completely and nothing told her that it wasn’t her idea.

"You'd have to ask him. He'd explain it better, but it involves ectoplasm. A _lot_ of it. 

" _Damien_ -" she didn’t get to finish.

"Ectoplasm? What is he, some kind of ghost- You're kidding me, aren't you? Tell me the truth."

It felt the same ‘temperature’ as her thoughts. Except it didn’t carry the fear she’d have of telling others. The thoughts he planted in her mind felt warm. They felt safe. So, she took a breath. If she said this out loud Damien would be a dead man.

"He's half-ghost." the words flowed from her before the temperature in the room sky-rocketed and yanked Damien from her mind, "By the One Ring, _Damien_ -"

Going pale, her eyes darted and she almost started to bite her lip. Sure, she’d been through worse. No matter how much she warned him, Damien only kept digging the hole he stood in deeper and deeper. Worst of all, doctor Bright would meet her brother at the _wrong_ time. 

Maybe- maybe she was only getting hot because she felt like panicking. It wasn’t Vlad here already, right? There’s no way- unless he could feel Damien’s power. Once he could get close enough to feel Damien’s unspoken influence, he could just follow it until... Before the implications took hold- she realized temperature climbed beyond what she’d feel for anything anxiety related. 

_Sweet Narnia..._

"Mr.Gorham, I think we need to have a little **_talk_**." 

* * *

A phone rang, once, twice, three times. Setting down his book, he knew they wouldn’t leave him alone. A wince showed he felt his core searing at the thought of talking to the AM _again_. At least he could tolerate agent Green. Ah yes, the 2000s proved fully he in no way was a ‘Mother Teresa’ so to speak. The AM knew this _too_ well...

“Hello,” he spoke trying to keep his voice professional.

“Ah- good, you remembered the time change. This is Agent Green with your weekly check-in call.”

Yes, _those_ calls. The calls he’d started getting only _after_ he started to change his ways. Ironic, to say the least. Then again they wanted to detain him to one of their facilities before now. How _charming_ that two secretive government agencies had wanted to imprison him. _Simply_ ** _charming..._ **

“I understand why you moved the scheduled calls to early afternoons,” he found himself smirking, “she certainly gave you an earful, didn’t she?”

“She’s certainly outspoken,” he could almost hear Agent Green raising his eyebrows under the optimism, “but for now, she still doesn’t need to have check-in calls with the AM.”

“Told you she’d be worse to deal with than me.” he hid the fact he loathed the idea of her getting roped into this.

“That you did- now I’m aware that you threatened another atypical after he used his ability to bring your sister to doctor Bright’s office, as well as gain personal information, all without her consent?”

“It was only a conversation, Agent Green. It’s not like I caused him any physical harm.”

Damien should be _glad_ he didn’t do far worse. If he weren’t one of doctor Bright’s patients then, well, it wouldn’t have ended well for him. Heat burned in his core, and he shoved it down- the man didn’t have a say on whether to call or not. Agent Green meant well, at least. Unlike _some_ people at the AM...

“According to my knowledge, what you threatened as well as your actions can be summarized as, and I quote, ‘If you cross me again I’ll make sure you know how my ability works by giving you a personal demonstration.’ Is that correct?”

Heat threatened to pour from his core. His eyes glowed red and he held his tongue. Last time he’d snapped- he wouldn’t dwell on that. The AM didn’t have much research on half ghosts and they certainly didn’t keep ghost tech in their facility, so he didn’t need to bring up his ‘outing’.

“Yes, yes but it could have been worse. I have _some_ self-restraint Agent Green, besides I never overshadowed him. I simply made it clear that I didn’t appreciate his actions, and that they’d have consequences if he didn’t heed a verbal warning.” he’d rather not start the man on a tangent with the wrong tone.

  
“While that might be true, it was completely uncalled for to make strong implications that you would use your ability in public _and_ for immoral purposes at that. I understand Amity Park is- a unique exception, but given your history, it is _crucial_ you do not use it in public elsewhere.”

“The AM knows my ability- is more unusual than most Agent Green. I’m sure the Guys in White have made that clear?”

The Atypical Monitors knew ghosts were, in fact, real. After some nasty hauntings in another facility, the AM decided to contact the Guys in White is when the AM took suspicion to his other half. Between the government bureaucracy and red-tape, not much got done until _after_ the issue began to resolve itself. -perhaps that was for the best...

“That they have, and in fact, that gives even more reason for you not to use your ability in public considering it would count as spectral activity. Not to mention the fact you’ve used your ability in _very_ immoral ways.”

“Ghosts exist outside of Amity Park. You know that Agent Green.” Vlad snorted, “Besides, I’ve changed- and do we really want to bring up my past with that in mind?”

“We’re already aware of your less-than-shining past. The AM is concerned with atypicals, Mr.Masters. I understand that your ability crosses over into the GIW’s jurisdiction, but it would be best for everyone if we avoid involving non-atypical spectral activity in these calls unless necessary. -please.”

“Very well.”

“With the nature of your ability in mind, you do realize the other ramifications of using it in public? The _least_ you can do is refrain from using them openly outside of Amity Park.”

“Most of the time I can avoid that when in my human form. At least you understand that no matter what rules are in place I’m involved in something bigger than simply being atypical.”

The man surely knew of the ghost zone. If not, his superiors weren’t doing their jobs well at all. This facility had hauntings as well, and luckily for those who worked there, most ghosts left the premises. That is _most_ ghosts.

“That is the GIW’s concern, Mr.Masters, and as long as you’re in this country you need to abide by its rules.” silence stretched for a few minutes, “Blob ghosts aren’t dangerous right?”

“You have a point, Agent Green, and no- blob ghosts aren’t dangerous at all.”

“Thank you. Well, I think that’s all for this week- and I understand you will attend your therapy sessions with doctor Bright?”

“Only because someone outside the AM recommended her.”

The man was trying his best here considering, by the sound of his voice, blob ghosts were in his office, “As long as you attend your sessions, that’s fine with us. Although-”

“Be glad I agreed to go at all.”

“Yes- well- I’ll hear from you next week.”

After hanging up the phone, he felt the heat pour from his core. It wasn’t the man’s fault. He was simply the messenger. Still, the unnatural tightening in the center of his chest seared far hotter than it should be for any human. At least, for any human without his ‘ability’ as the AM called it. Ability? Other atypicals weren’t like him.

He was _not_ looking forward to Daniel hearing he had started seeing a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea of Christine (and Vlad) meeting Dr.Bright for a while. My oc Christine is pretty much the reason I was introduced to The Bright Sessions- so with one of the Dannymay days actually being strange... It was the moment for me to just write something already!
> 
> Oh hey- Vlad did it. He got therapy. Be proud of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Vlad wait!” and now Damien decided she’d work as a human shield, “don’t!”

“Now begs the question- is this you trying to worm your way out of trouble like I assume you always do or is my sister acting of her own free will?” 

The burning in his chest felt completely normal in a situation like this. A pathetic young man decided that he’d have fun by kidnapping Christine or perhaps further his own plans. This pathetic, wretched young man thought it perfectly acceptable to force Christine’s desires to match his own. It’d be just like his sister to protect someone when it involved his own anger, but of _course_ , her kidnapper would try to use her for his own protection.

The writhing in his ghostly core threatened to make his eyes glow red. How he hated to hold back. How he wished he’d caught Mr.Gorham before he made it to doctor Bright’s office. It wasn’t for Robert Gorham’s sake he held back at all. No, if it weren’t for Christine and doctor Bright he wouldn’t be able to at all.

“I’d say it’s a bit of both,” doctor Bright spoke up, “while I completely understand your reasoning, please refrain from harming one of my patients. There will be consequences for his actions, but it’d be better for everyone if you didn’t take it upon yourself to make them physical consequences.”

“He’s not gonna be able to do anything about it doctor B, he’s just a rich old man-”

Taking in a deep breath, he made sure to keep the spectral rage out of his voice. Keep the vocal tone at a human level of anger, controlled as he could, for the sake of the others involved. The AM wouldn’t take well to outbursts involving his ability, but they couldn’t expect him to never get angry. It wasn’t his fault he had a fire core, now was it?

“Well, Mr.Gorham, If I were you, I’d better thank both of them. After all, they both ask that I comply with the law by not having the kind of ‘chat’ that this old man so desperately wants to have with you. ”

“It’s just Damien.”

“Right.” he drawled unimpressed before continuing, “Yes, about that little trick of yours. Do you really think I couldn't tell it was you? I’ll admit, it did work on me the first time, but I’m afraid it won’t work so well on me again.”

In his sister’s mind, he could feel Mr.Gorham’s presence. For a man so ambitious, his ability felt almost docile compared to some ghostly influence. Although he didn’t know how it felt to his sister, the man’s desires in Christine’s mind could be likened stains on clothing. One of the few times his dear sister wouldn’t be able to complain about him using his own ‘ability’ on her.  
  
He overshadowed Christine just enough to block out Damien’s influence and calm her nerves- so she could act with a clear mind, “I tried to warn you, Damien.”

“Although I am curious to know how she’s involved in this little ‘adventure’ Mr.Gorham took you on,” he addressed his sister, and asked with the duplicate inside her “ _Did she have anything to do with this?”_

_“Not with my kidnapping,”_

“He’s blocking my ability? How are you doing this- I’ve only met one other person that my ability doesn’t work on, but she can’t stop it from working on anyone else.”

A slight stinging came when Mr.Gohram tried to force his way into his own mind, as well as returning to Christine’s. Whoever dealt with him and didn’t get taken over still had the unfortunate venture of still having to talk to Mr.Gorham. He couldn’t help wonder what ability would counter Mr.Gorham’s more so than his own.

“Damien, don’t.” doctor Bright warned him.

“Have you met any of doctor B’s other patients yet? It’d be interesting to see what this one girl thinks of you V-man, won’t it doctor B?”

“Don’t call me that. Furthermore, I’m sure doctor Bright, who I assume is your therapist, wouldn't care for the way you forcefully break her confidentiality with her other patients.”

“If you’re going to break someone else’s confidentiality,” Christine stared Damien dead in the eyes, “I’ll let Vlad have that _chat_ he wanted,” she even made air quotes around the word chat.

“Mr.Masters, I can’t say whether Damien has or not- and Miss Masters, while I do see that you understand the importance of therapist-patient confidentiality, please don’t encourage your brother to commit any crimes to preserve it.”

“Sorry doctor Bright.”

Vlad laughed softly, but warmly “I assure you doctor Bright, she won’t actively encourage me to break the law.”

“Bossed around by your little sis? Ouch, that doesn’t sound very fun V-man -and she isn’t even an atypical, either.”

That’s _it_ . How _dare_ he mock both of them like this. No one would use that nickname because they lacked respect. Furthermore, it would be far more preferable to this delinquent trying to make a mockery of them both. No one implied that his sister somehow had lesser worth. **No one.**

Without taking his gaze off of Damien the humanity drained his voice completely, but it held a deadly calm, “It might be for the best if you stepped out of the room for a bit Christine.”

According to how she would describe it, cold flooded through her body. While he wanted her to leave, he wouldn’t take over her thoughts after what Mr.Gorham did to her. He hadn’t put her leaving the room up for discussion, and the fact that this ‘Damien’ happened to be one of doctor Bright’s patients kept him from overshadowing the wretch.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’ll be fine, I guess some people’s emotions are just gross? I know there are some pretty horrible people in the world but- I didn’t think I’d have to meet anyone that _twisted_.”

“I know it doesn’t change what she said to you, but you know I’m here for you Caleb. Both me and everyone else.”

Being able to feel that helped, rather than going off word alone. Something felt off about his ability ever since he’d talked to that former therapist. He didn’t know what happened or if she did anything, but he had to feel past something like thick sludge. It felt like his emotion and yet- it didn’t. It felt so _wrong._

“Thanks, Adam, that means a lot. I’m- I’m just glad you didn’t run into her.”

“Yeah.”

It didn’t feel like Adam’s depression. It felt harsher and almost hostile. As if it felt hostile towards _him._ He had to focus on something else, he _had_ to focus on something else. Adam’s emotions helped, but he still had to feel past whatever this stuff was.

“So, I guess we can grab something before I head over to doctor Bright’s office?”

“McDonalds?”

“I guess- It’s the closest thing to us. -I don’t know what it is, but it’s like what I felt when talking to her is some kind of tar. I know you want me to be honest with you, but some of what she said-”

“She’s lying. Caleb, I know that doesn’t change the fact it still hurts, but from what you’ve told me she only said those things to hurt you.”

Adam didn’t know it still clung to him, that his ability could still feel the tar or sludge. _Thank God_ he couldn’t feel it. It’d go away eventually, right? Then, the thought hit him. Caleb wished it hadn't.

_Is Miss Spectra an atypical?_

“She’s a psychopath. I felt her _like_ the fact she made me feel bad about myself, and the more she talked to me, the more _something_ stuck like tar. I’ll be fine, but I feel like pressure washing my insides even thinking about how much she enjoyed making me feel like utter-.”

The teen stopped in his tracks. Taking a deep breath, he remembered what doctor Bright told him. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly, the other person’s emotions go and focus on his own, and Adam’s. The anger made whatever Miss Spectra left behind if she’d been the one to leave it, worse.

“Caleb? Are you okay?”

“-what? Sorry. I just felt someone get _really_ mad with no warning. It kinda distracted me.”

“Didn’t you say she used to be a motivational speaker for teens? If she enjoyed hurting people, no wonder she got her license revoked.”

“No- shoot.”

The anger he felt came from the woman who walked towards them. It spiraled outward, but not as strong as he felt at first. The suddenness made it feel so much worse. Not that it sprang up suddenly, but the fact he didn’t expect something _that_ strong to hit all of a sudden.

“I’ve heard you say the word- Dude is that Miss Masters?”

“I’m not sure. I just know she’s the person I felt a minute ago.”

“Why do you think she’s mad?”

The two stopped and waited for her to go inside the building. Thankfully, she did. They looked at each other and back at the restaurant door. It came as a welcome distraction from what happened before today, even if the anger still didn’t feel great. It’d hopefully take his mind off the emotional tar- or whatever it was. He’d rather just focus on Adam’s feelings over hers, but even then he could still feel the tar a little.

It felt familiar in the sense he’d felt that kind of anger before, but the tar made it harder to sort things out. Even then, he couldn’t be for sure since he’d never felt her emotions before. He knew he recognized something about it- Wait. _Maybe_.

“Sibling stuff- I think? It’s hard to tell- It’s like she’s trying to shove it in a box or something. I guess she just doesn’t want to show she’s mad in public?”

They started to walk again, albeit slower than before. It still felt- maybe like when his sister got angry at him. There were other kinds mixed in, sure. Right now maybe the siblingish kind of felt strongest, because it almost felt like how his sister got mad at him.

“That’d make sense. Maybe she went to go get some food and calm down?” 

“Yeah, but what’s she doing here? This is McDonalds.”

“Either she’s here for the fast food or the public Wi-Fi. Famous people eat fast food too, Caleb.”

“Yeah, I know, but that’s the last place I expected to see her. Maybe she wants a BigMac and some free Wi-Fi.”

Some of the tar felt like it slipped off, but only a little. Doctor Bright would be able to help. At least, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. First McDonalds and then his therapy session. Somehow, Adam kept the tar from taking over. Just because his emotions felt familiar- they could cut through the tar better than a stranger’s.

“Thanks- I’m fine, I’ve just had a long day.” she didn’t _sound_ angry.

Caleb whispered, “Do we just order our food or go talk to her?” 

“I don’t know- is hangry even a real emotion?”

Yes, but also no. Most of the time he wouldn’t be able to tell a stranger would be angry because they wanted food. If he knew someone well enough, then probably. His ability didn’t tell him the reasoning behind why someone felt the way they felt. With Chloe in the same room, they’d be able to figure it out. Hypothetically, anyway.

“I guess? I mean it’d be a type of anger- she knows we’re staring.”

The edge came off her frustration. She didn’t have to shove as hard to keep it under the surface. Going off her emotions alone, it didn’t _feel_ like she overheard. 

“You can come over here if you want, I don’t mind.”

“So what are you doing here? I’m Caleb.”

“I’m Adam.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. Now, do you mean why am I at McDonalds or what am I doing in town?”

“Uh, both I guess.”

“We’re here on a sibling outing, and the reason why I’m at McDonalds is because I wanted fast food. Vlad and I couldn’t find a Nasty Burger, so we flipped a coin.”

“Cool- hey, I’m going to order our food real quick.”

“Thanks, Just get me what I got last time. -so where’s your brother? I can ask that, right?”

“Vlad’s just ordering somewhere else.”

“Hang on, my food’s ready” she came back with more than he expected, “Yeah, I think he wanted something a little fancier than a burger.” 

By a miracle, his face didn’t change when the new wave of anger hit. It almost felt like hers, but less restrained. Underneath the force of it, he felt something else. The feeling underneath went deeper. The feeling wouldn’t sit still- almost if his anger had a literal fire to it.

“Butternuts Christine, will you tell me when you’re going somewhere instead of just walking off like that?”

“Oh sh-” they both finished the word.

Worry. Of course, he knew that feeling, he had a little sister too. Yet... Mr.Masters’ emotions felt strange, way more than normal for someone he hadn't been around before. They felt _too_ strong even after he started to calm down.   
  
_Could he be?_

“Nevermind, I guess he decided to eat here instead- cool it, Vlad, we’re in public.”

“I apologize for raising my voice all of a sudden. I didn’t mean to startle anyone, I only grew concerned for my sister’s safety.”

“I know Vlad. I probably should have told you where I was going. Lighten up will you? It’s not like you’re on camera. Sheesh you’re like a stuffy old man.”

“Christine, really? Can you please be a little more mature?”

Caleb didn’t need to be an empath to see that Mr.Masters didn't appreciate that last part. Something lighter came from Miss Masters. Teasing- she didn’t even try to hide the look on her face. 

“Sorry, but I’m used to teasing you back home- I did order something since I knew you’d probably come chasing after me,” she spoke the last part pretending it was begrudgingly.

“Yes but you bought it with my card,” he laughed a little, “I hope she hasn’t caused either of you any trouble.”

Even if Adam’s feelings felt clearer, even through the tar, Mr.Masters’ felt stronger. No way that could be normal. Mr.Masters didn’t feel like an empath, but something definitely felt off. He had to be, he had to be an atypical. There couldn’t be another explanation.

“No, she hasn’t Mr.Masters.”

“Are you sure, Caleb?” Adam walked back over with their lunch, “Maybe his ears were burning when she started talking about him?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did, but I believe a person’s ears only burn when someone’s speaking poorly of them.” 

“Shut up,” she halfway teased.

Something felt like Penelope Spectra’s emotions, but aside from that one quality, his emotions felt _nothing_ like hers. Both of them had this force behind their emotions, but this didn’t make his insides crawl as much. They didn’t leave a tar-like barrier behind like he felt clinging to his insides- he could think about it more when on his way to see doctor Bright. Right now, just a little more of the emotional tar melted off as he tried to focus on what everyone really felt, including himself.


End file.
